


The Sea's Oblivion

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, Virgin!Nico, Will and Nico are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's coping mechanism after the Giant War is to sleep around. Because Annabeth and he broke up and he feels disconnected. Haunted by what had happened during the war. Only the few moments after an orgasm seem to give him the much needed peace of mind.</p><p>Until he sleeps with Will Solace.</p><p>Because Will wants a relationship and he hasn't caught on with Percy's no-relationship-policy. It is entirely not helpful that Nico seems to be mad at Percy out of whatever reasons.</p><p>Will Percy figure out how to break up with Will? And will he find out why Nico seems to be avoiding him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea's Oblivion

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Sea's Oblivion || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Sea's Oblivion – And the Underworld's Anger

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post Blood of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, jealousy, explicit intercourse, anal, rough sex, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Will/Percy, Travis/Percy, Connor/Percy, Jake/Will, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Calypso

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Calypso, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean

Summary: After the Giant War, Percy had developed his very own coping mechanism. Sleeping with hot, strong men. The thing is, apparently Will thinks they're more than just a hook-up. Now he has a blonde puppy following him around. Some of his other previous flings see that as an invitation that a relationship could be an option, so Percy finds himself courted by quite some demigods. It annoys Percy, who just wanted casual sex. And on top of that all, Nico seems to be pissed at him. He doesn't understand why. He hadn't done anything to Nico!

**The Sea's Oblivion**

_And the Underworld's Anger_

Percy was smiling as he walked through camp. It had been a year since the Giant War found its end and Percy was dealing with it so well. He had absolutely no problems whatsoever. He was totally fine, all smiles and happiness and totally okay, just like he had been when they had arrived back at camp right after the war and nothing had changed. Really.

He froze when he caught sight of Will and Nico. The blonde had one arm around Nico's shoulders, ruffling the Ghost King's curls. The smile slipped off Percy's lips as he observed them.

Okay, so maybe he could at the very least admit it to himself. He was not fine. Not at all. For his father's sake, he had gone through _Tartarus_ after having been homeless and memory-less for months. Of course he wasn't fine. But he didn't want to worry anyone. Everyone had spend so much time worrying about him when he had gotten abducted by Hera, he didn't want to put them through any more pain. So he put on a bright smile and a happy attitude so everyone could be at ease.

But unlike him, Nico was _actually_ fine. He had started to open up, made friends, stuck around. He was a year rounder now and thanks to Jason, Lou, Cecil and Will, he had finally been coaxed out of his shell. Nico _laughed_ and participated in camp activities. He was also out and proud, ever since he had admitted to his past crush on Percy in public. Past.

The truth was, Percy had been confused about his sexuality ever since he had first met Luke years ago, but then came the war and Luke tried to kill him. Then came Rachel, Calypso and Annabeth and Percy had all hands full figuring out how girls worked and no time to dwell on any possible homosexual or bisexual tendencies. Luke died in his arms, Calypso was on an island, Rachel too eternal maidenhood and Annabeth had kissed him full-on on the mouth. That took all the thinking away from Percy and instead of focusing on figuring himself out, he took the easy way out and chose to go with Annabeth. It made things easier. But of course Hera had to come and take him and his memories away, leaving him as a blank page. A blank page who met Nico di Angelo at Camp Jupiter. Without all the baggage of their past, Percy saw Nico just as a cute Italian punk. He developed a fast crush, even before the memories returned, leaving him even more confused than ever before once his memories were back. Saving Nico, leaving Nico to take care of the quest while he was in Tartarus with Annabeth. Tartarus had been the ultimate test for Percy's and Annabeth's relationship, causing them to drift apart and, after the war, leading to their break-up. At the same time, Tartarus had made Percy think even more about Nico. Nico, without whom they would have never lived through Tartarus because he had stayed loyal to Bob.

Before Percy had any chance to sort his feelings out and figure out whether or not he had serious intentions toward Nico, the Ghost King announced that hey, Percy was cute, but not his type.

No relationship with Annabeth and no chance with Nico left Percy at a loss and feeling lonely. So he found his own way of coping with the aftermath of the war, by thoroughly exploring his previously suppressed homosexuality. Or, in short, he fell into bed with as many guys as possible.

It was working for Percy. While he had sex, he thought about _nothing_. Not about Tartarus, about the friends he had lost, about being dumped before even getting together with Nico. Nothing, only the bliss of an orgasm. Whenever something upset Percy or triggered a flashback, Percy searched for the next best willing partner to distract him from thinking.

In a way, Percy was envious of Nico. Where Percy was struggling to have _real_ connections to people anymore – he was pulling away from his friends, to make sure they wouldn't notice that he wasn't as well as he pretended to be – Nico seemed to blossom more and more. He had friends surrounding him, was opening up. Especially to Will Solace.

There was nothing romantic or sexual between the two of them – Percy had awkwardly asked Jason about that months ago – they were just close friends. And even that made Percy feel strange. Like there was a fire burning inside of him, as though he wanted to just pull Will off of Nico and tell him that he knew nothing about Nico, that he didn't have any right to spend all that time with Nico, that Nico belonged to him. Jealousy. Percy tried not to think about it. It didn't work. Every time he saw Will and Nico together, he grew jealous. It was a stupid thing to do, Percy was well-aware of that. After all, Nico was allowed to have gay friends, it helped him accepting his own sexuality and Percy _wanted_ Nico to be happy. That didn't change the fact that he felt jealous.

Not just of Will and Nico together, but of the situation as a total.

So Percy did what he was best at. Acting without thinking. After Nico left to visit his sister Hazel and his female best friend Reyna in New Rome as he did every Friday, Percy cornered Will on the bonfire. The blonde was more than open to Percy's flirting and by the time the singing reached its peak, Percy was pulling Will into Cabin Three while kissing him heatedly.

"This is a little... unexpected", mumbled Will between kisses.

"Less talking and less clothes", ordered Percy, pulling Will down onto his bed.

"Bossy", pointed the son of Apollo out, grinning amused. "Not that I'm complaining."

The blonde pulled his shirt off and started to tug on Percy's shirt. Percy grinned coyly at the son of Apollo above him, freeing them both of their pants. He appreciated the hunger in Will's sky-blue eyes. Hands roamed all over Will's body as Percy pulled the blonde down into another passionate kiss, nails scratching Will's back needfully. The blonde groaned into the kiss.

"Top or bottom?", asked Will softly, fingers trailing down over Percy's sixpack.

"Bottom, but I don't give up control", growled Percy and rolled them over.

Will grunted as he was pressed into the mattress, with Percy straddling his waist. The son of Poseidon reached out for his nightstand and Will caught a glimpse of the content – dildos, cock-rings, handcuffs, lube, condoms. The blonde was stunned, he had pecked Percy for an innocent virgin. He had been vastly mistaken, apparently. He gasped breathlessly as Percy rolled the condom onto Will's hardness with his mouth. A cheeky grin was on Percy's lips as he looked up at him.

"No problems with that", groaned the son of Apollo. "Do whatever you want to me."

"Good", purred Percy pleased.

He poured a nice amount of lube onto his right hand and started to prep himself, giving Will a good show. It was the only times Percy allowed himself to be the center of attention anymore. Moaning softly, Percy fingered himself with three digits knuckles deep inside of him. Once he deemed it enough, he grabbed Will by his shoulders and held on tightly while easing himself onto the blonde's dick. The son of Poseidon took no time at all as he started to ride Will right away at a pace that made Will dizzy with desire. There was nothing tender or loving about the way Percy moved. It was simple rough fucking for the sole purpose of releasing pent-up energy. Their kisses were more like bites and at one point, Percy actually had to lick the blood off his chin as his lips split. Grinning hungrily, the son of Poseidon kept his ups and downs short-lived and hard, angling to hit his prostate with Will's cock as often as possible. He took care of his own erection, jerking himself off while his other hand had a vice-grip on Will's shoulder. Groaning into Will's neck, Percy was the first to come, riding his orgasm out on Will's cock until the blonde also came. The son of Apollo was totally spend as he laid sprawled out on the bed. Percy rolled off the blonde and pulled the filled condom off, tying it together and throwing it into the trash bin.

"That was... entirely not how I expected sex with you to be...", panted Will breathlessly.

He wrapped one arm around Percy and pulled the Sea Prince up against himself. Percy snorted amused, pulling the blanket with him and getting more comfortable. He started painting silly doodles on Will's chest with his fingers, enjoying the ache and aftermath of intercourse.

"I'm the son of the raging, fierce sea that can not be tamed", stated Percy casually. "What did you think would happen? Vanilla sex with butterfly-kisses? I don't do that."

"Whatever you want is fine by me", yawned Will. "As long as I get a nap now."

/break\

The next day came and Will woke up alone. In the Poseidon Cabin. Well, he guessed that Percy went on to shower, after all they had both been quite sticky and sweaty at the end of things. So Will gathered his things, got dressed and sneaked out. After taking a shower and changing into fresh clothes, he went to eat breakfast. He spend the whole morning nearly breaking his neck, trying to track Percy down. Apparently, he was either skipping the meal or he was already done.

"What got your head all twisted today?"

Will jumped, nearly like a guilty kid that got caught red-handed. Lou grinned, as though his behavior had only strengthened her suspicion that whatever was going on, it would be fun. The daughter of Hecate was joined by her favorite son of Hermes. Cecil Rogers had a mischievous grin on his lips as he casually leaned next to Lou Ellen. Will dreaded what came next.

"I want details", ordered the purple-haired punk girl.

"Back off, Lou", grunted Will annoyed. "Nothing to tell."

"Right. You look shagged. So I'm assuming as long as you didn't find a way to clone yourself, there was a second party involved. Give me a name", demanded Lou unimpressed.

Will blushed and without his consent, his eyes wandered over to Percy, who just walked into the mess hall, all bright smiles and gorgeous. Lou and Cecil followed his line of sight. Both stared.

"You... and Percy Jackson?", whispered Lou, barely audible.

"Nico is going to _kill_ you. Like, kill you to death!", hissed Cecil wide-eyed.

"What other ways of killing are there?", inquired Lou with a weird look.

Will just made a miserable sound and slid down in his seat some. He had no idea what kind of consequences all of this would have on the three of them, but when Nico entered the dining hall, dark eyes staring over at Percy first, always the first thing Nico looked for, Will knew it would end badly. After all, Nico and Will were best friends. Will knew of Nico's feelings for Percy, or more precisely of how Nico was trying not to have feelings for Percy. Then again, in all fairness, Will had been crushing on Percy longer than Nico. Ever since the unconscious, drooling boy had been brought to the infirmary all those years ago. So innocent and cute, yet with a strength not even Percy himself had known back then, slaying the Minotaur without any experience at all. That didn't change the fact that part of Will was feeling guilty toward Nico.

/break\

Percy was uncomfortably sitting together with Nico, Piper, Annabeth, Jason and Calypso. Not worrying his friends meant occasionally hanging out with them, even though it became increasingly difficult for Percy. Like an itch he couldn't scratch. Like his lungs tightened whenever he was around too many people. All the chatter made him feel paranoid, like the chatter would tune out the sound of monsters approaching and trying to attack. It was a constant nagging in the back of his mind, like he was still in Tartarus, still had to watch his back for possible attacks. Like he was all on his own, surrounded by all the enemies who had a grudge against him. Maybe that was why he slept around so much, because he was desperately seeking those blissful few moments after an orgasm, when exhaustion was too great to allow any paranoia. Also for the sake of connecting to someone, in a way. Because even though he tried to pull away, he still missed the feeling of belonging.

It was also a little weird, perhaps. Hanging out with his ex-girlfriend and her new girlfriend. He wondered if Jason felt the same – then again, Jason was with his new girlfriend too. When Leo had not died and decided to free Calypso, he had brought her with him, but the two of them soon found out that they didn't fit at all. Calypso had always gone after the more obvious heroes and Jason was just so in her pattern of prey. Jason, coincidentally, had been in dire need of the boost of having a gorgeous girl adoring him after his last girlfriend broke up with him to become a lesbian. Not that Jason minded too much, he knew his and Piper's relationship had been based on fake memories and overcoming that had been an impossible task for them. Things were better that way and Leo was far happier now that he was living in New Rome with Frank and Hazel too.

It just left Percy feeling more alone. Calypso and Jason were in love, Piper and Annabeth were in love, whenever he saw Reyna, she was with her girlfriend Thalia too or at least talking about her and what stories Thalia had brought from the last hunt, then there were Frank, Hazel and Leo who albeit an unusual relationship still were a wonderful match. They were all happy, had managed to move on from the pain of the war with their respective partners. Percy was alone and while Nico too was alone, he somehow felt as though Nico was doing a better job at moving on than Percy.

"Are you even listening, Percy?", asked Calypso sharply, regarding him condescendingly.

Percy stiffened. His relationship to her was still rocky. In a way, he understood. Hours in the real world were weeks in Ogygia and between his promise to Calypso and Leo visiting Ogygia had laid two years. He understood why she felt as though he had given up and the guilt was eating away at him. But Jason and Leo had patiently explained the situation to her, what Percy had been through during that time, how he had requested it from the gods but had suffered so much since then. She understood, reluctantly. They still weren't the best friends.

"Cally, please", requested Jason with pleading eyes, one hand on Calypso's knee.

"No, that he spends his nights rolling between the sheets with various campers is not an excuse to space out during the day", huffed Calypso judgmentally.

Percy loved how casual and friendly those meetings always turned. Piper and Annabeth were always fast to defend him, Annabeth always ready to claw out eyes on Percy's behalf. Nico all the while seemed to sink into the shadows with a gloomy expression again. Percy didn't understand why though. It was as though Nico was judging Percy's behavior even more than Calypso.

"It's Percy's decision how he wants to explore his sexuality", said Piper firmly, glaring. "Besides, you're really not one to talk. How many heroes did you have on your little island?"

The three girls were _so short_ of lunging at each other when all of a sudden, the most unexpected thing interrupted the quarrel. Will Solace, jogging up to them with the brightest smile. Not an unusual thing. The guy was practically always happy, a real sunny boy, and he often followed Nico around like a lost puppy. What was the unexpected thing was that instead of sitting with Nico, Will sat down next to Percy and casually leaned over to kiss him, stunning the others into silence.

"Hello, Percy. I've been looking for you everywhere all day", grinned the son of Apollo, laying his arms around Percy's waist to pull him close. "I missed you."

"Uhm... okay...", nodded Percy slowly, awkwardly.

"So, uh, did you tell Nico already?", whispered Will concerned, looking at the Ghost King.

"If I told Nico...?", asked the son of Poseidon unsure.

"You're right, we should tell him together", nodded Will seriously as he turned toward Nico and consequently, toward the others too. "Percy and I are... dating."

The silence was so stunned, Calypso, Piper and Annabeth even sat down, their fight forgotten. Percy was just as stunned as his friends though, he hung slack in the blonde's arms. Everyone was so lost in Will's words that they didn't even notice Nico slipping away.

/break\

Nico knew he was behaving like a little child. He also knew it was ridiculous and perhaps a little hypocritical. After all, he was the one who had publicly told Percy he was over his crush. He was not. Of course he wasn't. How could he be? Four years of being in love with Percy, of having done everything to keep Percy safe. He had fought Minos to protect Percy, had searched relentlessly for a way to keep Percy alive and safe during the Titan War until he found the curse of Achilles, he had defied Hades himself when he had broken Percy out of the dungeons, spend months searching for Percy after Hera had abducted him, went through Tartarus, led the quest of the seven to the Doors of Death and admitted his darkest secret in front of a god, all for the sake of Percy. He had been ready to literally fade away, if that would have meant to keep his promise to Percy. All the things he was ready to do for Percy, those weren't things easily thrown away without further regard. Those feelings don't just fade over night, even though Nico was _trying_. He had given up hope on making Percy his, so he had told Percy he was over the boy, thinking that if he said it often enough, he may one day believe it himself. So far, that plan wasn't working. And now Will Solace was dating Percy!

"We can totally help you dump the body."

Nico glowered as he looked up at his two grinning friends. Sometimes he missed the times when everyone avoided him. These days people just didn't have any respect for his privacy. Lou and Cecil just invaded his cabin. Even his bed. They just sat down next to him, grinning.

"What are you talking about?", grunted the son of Hades, not sitting up.

"Will", answered Cecil casually. "I mean, come on, the three of us know exactly that you're still totally hung up on Percy Jackson. That he made a move-"

"He liked Percy first", muttered Nico reluctantly beneath his breath.

"He did?", asked Lou surprised.

"Yes", sighed Nico annoyed. "Apparently, ever since Percy used to visit the infirmary during the Titan War. It's why we became friends, how I got onto his radar, because he noticed I was as hopelessly in love with the oblivious, gorgeous hero as he was. But we both figured we didn't have a chance. I don't... I can't hold it against him. Doesn't mean it doesn't piss me off."

"Wanna go to the beach? Travis and Connor stole Mister D's wine", offered Cecil playfully.

"Wine sounds good", agreed the son of Hades and stood.

/break\

Percy had absolutely no idea what was happening, but after Will's little announcement, word spread. Within the hour, _everyone_ at camp thought Percy and Will were dating and that night, the Stolls threw a party, to celebrate the new couple. Percy stuck to the wine, until he got hit.

"Ouch", mumbled the son of Poseidon with a frown.

"Why was I not the first one to learn about your new relationship status?", hissed Annabeth.

She glared fiercely at him as she sat down next to Percy on the shore, Percy just shrugging awkwardly. "I think _I_ should have been the first to learn about my new... relationship."

"Wait, what?", asked the daughter of Athena confused. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Will and I had sex yesterday", answered Percy with a shrug. "And I guess now he thinks we're dating. But we are _not_. I'm not dating. But I also don't really know what... uhm... how..."

"You don't know what to say to him?", sighed Annabeth and shook her head. "Oh, Percy..."

"Please don't talk to me like that", mumbled Percy embarrassed. "I know I'm screwing up. I'm constantly screwing up _everything_. But I don't want to lead him on!"

Annabeth heaved a soft sigh and pulled him into a hug. "There, there. It's going to be alright."

/break\

Will was a little confused as he found himself once again looking for his boyfriend everywhere. Instead, he found a grumpy son of Hades. Gulping hard, he cautiously sat down next to Nico.

"Hi", started the son of Apollo awkwardly.

"Congrats", grunted Nico, not sounding happy the least.

"Sure?", asked Will concerned.

Nico's answer was a shrug, but before he could say anything else, Percy returned to the party and as the son of Poseidon approached them, Nico left in a haste. Will on the other hand smiled brightly and pulled Percy into a passionate kiss, hugging the Sea Prince close.

"Hello, lover", grinned the blonde teasingly. "Where have you been?"

"With... uhm, Annabeth", answered Percy, frowning a little. "I think I'll call it a night."

He had been motivated to explain things to Will, but he found himself unable to after that kiss. So instead he bid his good-nights and left the party. Tomorrow. He would solve that misunderstanding tomorrow. And what had been with Nico all day anyway? First, he just left their little meeting at the clearing, then he just bolted off from the party. Was it not enough that Percy apparently had to break Will's heart? What had he done to offend Nico too?! Frustrated, Percy collapsed face-first on his bed, groaning into the pillow and hitting the mattress.

"So, you date now?", inquired a voice he knew quite well.

"Because when we had sex, you said relationships were a big no-no", added another, similar voice.

Groaning again, Percy rolled onto his back to face Travis and Connor. The tricksters were standing on either side of Percy's bed, both with similar expressions of amusement and irritation. The two brothers had – separately so – been the first ones Percy had slept with. After that, he had tried to venture into beds that didn't exactly belong to people he didn't know all that well to avoid awkwardness, because Connor and Travis had both chased after him until he told them off.

"They are", said Percy annoyed. "But apparently Will didn't get the memo before I slept with him."

"Oh, you poor little thing", cooed Connor sarcastically.

"So that means you and Will aren't a thing?", asked Travis seriously. "That means it's open season."

"Open season...?", repeated Percy unsure.

"Open season on _you_ ", chimed Travis and Connor before high-fiving.

Percy just stared after them a little bewildered as they left. He had a bad feeling about this.

/break\

Talking to Will proved to be ridiculously much harder than anticipated. At any given moment, the blonde would pull him into a passionate kiss or hug him or say something nice and sweet and he found it impossible to tell Will that he didn't want to date. It got worse because Travis and Connor were quite obviously making moves on him too. And Nico had not spoken a _single_ word to him lately, which somehow frustrated him even more than all the other things put together.

Clarisse had Chris, Grover had Juniper, Annabeth had Piper, Jason had Calypso. At times, it became hard for Percy to be surrounded by all the happy couples. But Nico was like him, in a way. He was good at bottling his true feelings up, he went through Tartarus and tried to deal with it on his own, he was alone. Yes, Nico had friends, but he never truly _shared_ , never had found a boyfriend in the past few months since the end of the war. Nico also didn't push Percy. Annabeth wanted to push her morals on him, make him settle down. Rachel wanted to push him into a therapy to deal with stuff. Grover wanted to push him into talking to his friends and opening up. But Nico just accepted him the way he was. He never commented on Percy's way of coping, he just offered an open ear and a comfortable shoulder to lean on. He was giving Percy the time he needed, because if anyone knew that sometimes, people had to deal with their problems in their own pace, then it was Nico.

So right now, when all Percy really needed was a shoulder to lean on and strong arms to hold him, because he had no idea how to deal with things, right then Nico basically abandoned him.

Maybe he should just give up and admit defeat? Give Will what he wanted – a boyfriend – to have everyone lay off him, the Stolls would stop their pursuit, Annabeth could shut up because he would have settled and everyone else would think he finally came around too.

/break\

"Come on, Perce. I would make for a way better boyfriend than Will", whispered Connor.

Percy shuddered and tried to inch away. He liked Connor. And Travis. A lot. The problem was, not like that. He had no desires to date either of them. And then others came too, some of whom he didn't even remember the names. That was what had given him the wake-up-call. He had slept with people whose names didn't even matter to him afterward.

So he shook Connor and Travis off, the Stolls sitting on either side of him, as he stood up. He wandered over to where Will, Cecil, Lou and Nico were sitting and without another word, just sat down on Will's lap. At the very least, having a boyfriend would mean the others may back off. So far, he had denied having a boyfriend but allowed Will to chase after him, so others took it as an open invitation. Maybe if he hid in Will's arms, he could be safe from that.

"Hey, Perce", grinned the son of Apollo pleased, wrapping his arms around Percy.

The Sea Prince hummed softly and snuggled up to the blonde, watching how once again, Nico left as soon as Percy came close. It hurt more than it should. Why did that hurt so much?

/break\

Nico _tried_ very hard. He wanted to be happy for Will and Percy. They were both his friends. But he just _couldn't_. He wanted Percy too much, it physically pained him to see Percy and Will together. Somehow things had been different with Annabeth. For one, Nico was barely around camp at all and even if, he didn't spend any time with Annabeth. Will however was his best friend so Nico heard a lot about how adorable and cute and sweet and cuddly Percy was. And he saw more of the happy couple. It was driving him utterly insane, if he was being honest.

So he did what he used to do. He hid. He ran. He kept to himself.

Until one day, about a month after Will and Percy started dating. The son of Poseidon was nervously sitting on Nico's bed, much to the Ghost King's annoyance when Nico entered his cabin.

"What do you want, Percy?", sighed Nico and collapsed next to Percy on the bed.

"Why are you avoiding me?", asked Percy, turning those large, sea-green eyes on Nico.

"I'm not-", started Nico and interrupted himself. "I'm busy. And so are you, with your _boyfriend_."

"But I could use someone to talk to", whispered the Sea Prince, legs drawn up to his chest.

"Look, you and Will are both my friends and... I really can't listen to two sides of the same lovey-dovey fairy tale", sighed Nico exhausted, folding his legs beneath his body.

"It's not a fairy tale", mumbled Percy, wiggling his nose. "I... I've been trying to tell him that I'm not looking for a relationship ever since day one, but he was being so cute about it and then other... uhm previous one-night-stands started complaining that they had wanted a relationship with me too and then I thought I'd just stay together with Will so the others would back off, but... I'm not happy. I mean, I'm not even sure anymore if I'm capable of being happy, but Will is and he _deserves_ someone who would be as happy with him as he is with them. I feel like I'm using him and it just doesn't... work. But I don't know how to tell him that without breaking his heart."

Nico listened carefully and yet his eyes were fixed on Will Solace, standing in the doorway. It was a little like watching a train-wreck, he wanted to stop it but he just couldn't. Will stood there, hearing everything Percy said. Yet something in Will's eyes told Nico that the blonde knew.

"I don't think you'd need to worry about that any longer", commented Nico, still staring at Will.

Percy frowned confused as he noticed that his friend wasn't even looking at him. Following Nico's eyes, he saw Will. This was not how Percy had wanted this, he had no idea how to deal with it, so after mumbling a short apology, he rushed out of the cabin. Will smiled pained and amused.

"You knew", accused Nico as Will approached him.

"I hoped he could actually fall in love with me", admitted Will with a sigh and sat down next to Nico. "Granted, at first I really believed that us having sex meant we'd be a couple, but after a few days, I noticed that he... shied away. He doesn't always like being touched, only when he's the one initiating it, you know? And I think... no, I know, he only came to me when I was with you."

"What are you saying, Will?", asked Nico with a glare.

"I know that Travis and Connor and others have been chasing after his tail, I know he mainly gave in because he wanted to avoid them", continued Will, his voice soft. "But I'm not the right one. And he's not the right one for me. My crush on him had been so... old. I guess I idolized him too much, he's not... that person anymore, if I ever even knew him. We've never been close anyway."

"So... you're fine with the breakup?", inquired Nico stunned, cocking one eyebrow.

"I kind of expected it for a while now", shrugged Will with a wry smile. "I think he needs someone who suffered similar to himself. Who understands... his running and hiding and the buried fears. In case you haven't caught on yet; he needs someone like _you_. So would you just go after him already? Because I may be the wrong person, but that doesn't mean he doesn't _need_ someone. I think he got a little better now that at the very least he stopped sleeping around. I think he can get... far better, with the right person at his side. And I also think that he _deserves_ that. So just... go."

Nico stared at him strangely, but then another thought crossed his mind. He was Will's best friend too and Will knew that Nico's feelings ran deeper than a crush, knew of all the things Nico had always been willing to do for Percy. Offering Will a small, grateful smile, Nico left his own cabin to head to Percy's cabin, where he found a frustrated Percy screaming into his pillow.

"Are you afraid that without will, your... past conquests will start haunting you again?"

"Nico!", yelped Percy surprised and turned around to face him. "W—What do you want?"

"So, if you're still concerned about breaking Will's heart, I think that matter is... done", started Nico as he leaned against the wall, watching Percy curiously. "He says he's known it for a while now, that he's not the right one for you and that you're not the right one for him. I think I agree. What about you? Think that maybe a relationship is a good substitute to sleeping around?"

"I-", started Percy and frowned thoughtful. "I don't know. It's easier, I guess? But not... right."

"Let me tell you my theory then", said Nico with a soft hum to his voice. "You sleep around because you're looking for the right one. The one who won't let you go again. Will did that. But... he still failed to... tie you down. Show you your boundaries. He was so grateful to have you that he just let you roam around, floating aimlessly. But I think what you need is someone to guide you. To hold you. To keep you from spiraling down the abyss, even if it's just in your mind this time around."

"I... I don't know?", whispered Percy, voice tight with the spark of arousal that Nico's words.

"I think you'd like that", smirked Nico, gathering all his confidence as he stepped up to Percy. "I think you're waiting for someone who's ready to take you on. Someone who's not going to let you shy away when you have a flashback, someone who won't be awkward about the things you've been through, because they share your burden. Someone who has seen the same darkness."

Percy found himself crawling back on the bed as Nico came to stand right in front of him. Percy felt a new kind of arousal coursing through his veins. He had always held the reins ever since the war, but the way Nico was looming over him right now, like a predator zooming in on his prey. As though Percy had no way out – even though the door was in clear view. But it wasn't anything physical that kept Percy in place, it was simply Nico's eyes. Deep and endless like Tartarus itself, but unlike Tartarus, those eyes held love and radiated safety for Percy. Feeling odd at his loss of control, Percy sat up and grabbed Nico by the belt-buckle, pulling him down so Nico crashed onto the bed on top of Percy. Wrapping his arms around Nico's neck, he pulled the Ghost King into a demanding, passionate kiss. It was aggressive, as though Percy was trying to establish dominance.

"Fuck me", ordered Percy as he caught Nico's lower lip between his teeth nearly painfully.

"No", growled Nico, pulling back in a harsh way that split his lip.

"No?", echoed Percy confused, blinking a couple of times. "But... I thought..."

The vibes Nico had given off, his words, Percy had thought that all of this was building up to sex. Nico gave him a nearly devilish smile as he wrapped one hand around Percy's throat in a loose way, just to keep him in place, not to hurt or choke him. Percy beneath him moaned.

"No. I'm not going to be another notch in your bedpost, Perseus", stated Nico simply. "Partly because it would ruin our friendship, partly because it would _break_ me to have you for only one night, but the main reason is because I think... I'm the only one who would be able to fix you."

"Fix me?", repeated Percy with a taunting look. "Didn't know I was broken."

"And therein lays the problem", whispered Nico as he leaned down to kiss Percy softly. "I've been denying that I had any problems for too long myself. I'm only getting by because I'm ready to face them yet. I don't... I'm not fine myself. But neither are you. Maybe... Maybe if we take the pieces left of both of us and put them together, we can create something new, something good. Something whole. Maybe we can fix each other. I... I'd like to try that, Percy."

"But you said you're over me!", exclaimed Percy with a frown. "You said... You said I was only a crush. You said I'm not your type. _You_ are the one who made me question who was, who I wanted!"

"Bad calculations on my part?", offered Nico thoughtful. "Honestly, if I had known that me confessing my feelings to you would have made you question your sexuality, I would have done that earlier! And I wouldn't have tried to deny my feelings for you. I was desperately trying to get over you, trying to move on because I thought I'd never have a shot with you."

Percy's fingers fidgeted with Nico's shirt. "So... You being grumpy and avoiding me was because... you were jealous. Because you _still_ have feelings for me and didn't like to see me with someone else? Was that it? You jerk! I could have really used you as a _friend_."

"And why's that?", challenged Nico, slowly pushing Percy's shirt up. "Why me? You have all those friends who worry about you, who would do _anything_ for you. Why me then?"

"Because you... understand...", drawled Percy slowly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"So, are you willing to give me a chance? Give _us_ a chance?", asked Nico tenderly, trailing kisses over Percy's nose, cheeks and neck. "You were willing to try with Will. Try with me instead."

"Try", nodded Percy slowly. "No... promises. Just... trying."

"No promises", agreed Nico softly, lips upon Percy's lips.

"But sex?", asked Percy hopefully. "Because that had been working well for me. With the one-night-stands, with Will. Sex makes me forget all the bad things, even if it's just for moments."

"Depends...", started the son of Hades with the faintest blush. "Can you deal with a virgin?"

Sea-green eyes stared up at Nico in total disbelief. "Come again? Y—You're a... a..."

"A virgin, not a vampire, so stop looking at me like I'm some kind of mythical creature", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "I'm fifteen and I never had a boyfriend, Perce. Shocker, I'm a virgin."

"I never had a virgin before", said Percy a little awkwardly. "Uhm, not that I mind. I just... really don't know how to... uh... make it special for you? The first time should be special, after all, right?"

"I think it'll already be special enough because it's with you, Percy", offered Nico amused. "So, either you guide me through this or you take the lead."

"I like being in control", stated Percy simply and rolled them over. "I don't... like giving that up."

"Let's see if we can work on that", grinned the son of Hades and got comfortable.

Percy all the while more or less ripped both their clothes off until they were both naked. Quests and wars had left their scars on both their bodies. Greedy fingers traced the scars on the olive-skin until they wrapped around Nico's cock, slowly massaging it into full hardness.

"Can you get the lube and a condom out of the nightstand?", asked Percy as he bend over.

Nico made a strangled sound as Percy's tongue started to lick over his dick. That was an entirely new and rather pleasant sensation and Nico wanted _more_ , but on the other hand, he wanted something else entirely. His hands were shaking with arousal as he went to search for the requested items. Percy's lips left Nico's cock and instead started to trace up Nico's abs to latch onto one of his nipples, twirling the dusty knob with his tongue. Switching to the other nipple, Percy took Nico's hands into his own and poured some of the lube onto Nico's fingers. He then guided Nico's hands behind his back. Nico frowned confused, causing Percy to giggle as he looked up.

"Or don't you want to do the preparation? I figured if you never did this before...", drawled Percy.

"Tell me what to do", nodded Nico, panting eagerly.

"Slow and easy", whispered Percy in a seductive voice. "One finger at a time and then... wiggle."

Nico was still utterly confused, at least until Percy placed Nico's hands on his butt. How often the son of Hades had wanted to squeeze that. So he did just that – and he squeezed _hard_. Percy moaned softly, bucking back into the touch. Nico's hands slipped to pull the cheeks apart, having a good idea what Percy wanted him to do. His index fingers circled the tight ring of muscles. It felt velvety soft under his touch and he eagerly pushed both index fingers in slowly. Pushing more and more in, he pulled them apart to loosen the hole, adding another finger, wiggling them and spreading them.

"I always wanted to lose my virginity to you", whispered Nico into Percy's ear.

"I never imagined I'd deflower anyone", laughed Percy sheepishly. "Much less you."

"Things changed. We changed", shrugged Nico, eyes tender. "Are you... ready?"

Percy opened the condom and offered Nico a coy smile as he pulled the blue condom over Nico's hardness. "More than ready. But not like this. Roll over, Nick."

Nico grunted as he was rolled over by the son of Poseidon and came to lay between Percy's eagerly spread legs. "Like this? What... do you want me to do, Percy?"

"Make love to me", grinned Percy cheekily. "What? You said no fucking, so do it properly."

"And you said you don't want to give up control", mumbled Nico unsure.

"I'll make an exception for you", whispered the Sea Prince, pulling Nico into a kiss.

Somehow, that simple sentence made Nico's stomach flutter. He took a deep, calming breath, feeling incredibly nervous that he'd hurt his Sea Prince, but the look in Percy's eyes was one of complete trust. Percy did not believe that Nico would hurt him, Percy trusted him. Nico gripped Percy by the hips and eased his dick into the slightly loosened hole. Once he found it. But Percy wasn't making fun of him, he just grinned encouragingly at Nico until the son of Hades was fully inside of him. As that was accomplished, Nico took a moment to relish in the feeling of being inside the boy he had loved for five years. This was where he had wanted to be ever since he had discovered what else aside from peeing his penis was good for. And now he had him. He had Percy.

"Tell me how it feels", prompted Percy with glittering eyes. "I mean, is it how you pictured it?"

"Better", grunted Nico, eyes dark with hunger as he licked his lips. "Amazing. So... tight and warm and... close. I've never been this close to anyone before and I'm _glad_ that the first person I get to share this intimacy with is you, Percy, because I _love_ you."

Percy's cheeks darkened significantly at that. "Oh. Uhm. Really? That much...?"

"I love you more than anything", whispered Nico tenderly, kissing Percy softly. "And it's okay that you can't say it back. But I still need you to know that I love you, more than my own life."

"Move", ordered Percy, face hidden in Nico's neck so Nico wouldn't see his tears.

He hadn't realized how much he had _needed_ to hear these words again. He knew he wasn't ready to say it back, he wasn't even sure how he felt about Nico to begin with right now, but he knew he loved that Nico loved him. He groaned relieved when Nico finally started to move, albeit rather reluctant and not hitting the target _at all_. Still, movement was movement. Percy wiggled his hips and adjusted himself so Nico's cock brushed against his prostate.

"Perfect", nodded Percy and licked his lips. "Try keeping that angle, please."

"Uhm, okay?", said Nico unsure, concentrating on doing as instructed.

The feeling of Percy's tight, warm channels around his cock was amazing and he never wanted to miss it again. In fact, he wouldn't mind staying like that forever. Though the pull in his balls, the tightening feeling of his muscles, was a dead give-away that he was about to come.

"I want us to come together", panted Nico, holding tightly onto Percy.

"Okay", nodded Percy, smiling again.

He took care of himself, jerking his cock in the rhythm of Nico's thrusts until both came nearly at the same moment, Percy spraying his come over their stomachs while Nico filled the condom. Still, Nico remained inside his lover, enjoying the unique feeling of Percy's warmth and pulsing tightness. This was _so_ much better than jerking off, Nico decided inside his head. Slowly pulling out, he got rid of the condom, tied it and threw it carelessly onto the ground.

"I love you", whispered Nico breathlessly as he collapsed next to Percy.

"I... like hearing you say that", admitted Percy and cuddled up to Nico.

The Ghost King smiled and wrapped his arms around Percy's midsection, pulling him close.

/break\

Will was annoyed. He had thought it to be the sensible course of action to tell others of their breakup so they wouldn't start talking behind Percy's back once they'd see Percy with Nico. Sadly, that led to all the questions and pity being aimed at him. Poor Will, having been dumped by Percy. Worse yet were Annabeth and Jason who kept bombarding him with questions to the how, why and when. And even when he managed to escape them, he found himself cornered by the Stolls at the bonfire, both with mirrored smirks on their faces, as though they heard of open season.

"So, you screwed up?", inquired Connor teasingly.

"Means Percy is back on the market", concluded Travis delighted.

And for the first time that day, someone had mercy on him. "I think you're mistaken. With both."

Will and the sons of Hermes turned to face Jake Mason. The handsome son of Hephaestus offered them a smirk as he motioned with a nod of his head toward the two newest arrivals to the bonfire. Percy and Nico. They were lowly whispering to each other, laughing softly. Will smiled as he saw it, saw what was happening between the lines. All Travis and Connor saw was their chance to persuade Percy Jackson, so they left Will for that sake. Will heaved a relieved sigh.

"Do you want to go on a date, sometime?", asked Jake in a low voice. "Not today, maybe not even this month, but whenever you're over your breakup. Because... seeing you with Percy made me furiously jealous, so I thought I'd... throw my hat into the game."

Will's face turned a delicate pink. "I... uhm... I'd like that. A lot."

/break\

"Why couldn't we just stay in my bed and cuddle?", whispered Percy with a pout.

"Because _you_ need someone who says no to you every once in a while and forces you to do the things you're desperately trying to avoid. Namely, socializing", countered Nico amused.

"Never thought I'd see the day _you_ make _me_ hang out with our friends", muttered Percy.

"Tartarus changed us. Both of us", offered the son of Hades in a tender voice.

Percy shuddered and grabbed Nico's hand out of reflex. Nico squeezed it reassuringly. And then the vultures came over them. Jason, with Calypso at his hand, Annabeth, with Piper at her hand, and the Stoll-brothers. Seeing as all were talking at once, Percy had _no idea_ what they were saying, but the overall consent seemed to be that his breakup was now big news. Nico could make out what they wanted, in general. Calypso was rather straightforward about him failing yet another relationship, while Jason, Annabeth and Piper were curious and concerned about what had happened and Travis and Connor were quite shamelessly hitting on Percy.

"If you all would shut up", grunted Nico annoyed and laid his arms quite possessively around Percy's waist, pulling him up against his chest. "Will and Percy didn't work out because, in my opinion, Percy is meant to be mine. So you two, don't even _try_ to touch him and you three, calm down. Percy tried a relationship with Will, it failed. Now we're going to do better. Now if you'd excuse us, I'm trying to be on a first date with Percy here."

The others stared at him with different shades of stunned silence as Nico just guided Percy along to sit close to a still blushing Will and the snickering duo of Cecil and Lou. Percy too blushed a little at Nico's bold words, but he found himself eager to snuggle up against the Ghost King's chest.

"Final-fucking-ly", exclaimed Lou amused and shook her head.

"Took you two long enough", chuckled Cecil with a teasing grin.

"Why are _you_ blushing though?", asked Percy and nudged Will with his foot.

"Uhm, I think... eh... Jake just asked me out?", whispered the son of Apollo a little embarrassed.

A genuine smile formed on Percy's lips. He had somehow felt that both of them knew they weren't going along quite well, not in the way a couple should. But they had formed a good friendship over the course of their relationship. Percy was happy for Will, he hoped the son of Hephaestus would make for a better match. Somehow, Percy could also feel that _this_ was better for him too. Nico was better for him. Resting his ear against Nico's chest, he listened to the pulsing of Nico's blood through his body, the liquid essence of the Ghost King.

"I love you", whispered Nico against Percy's messy hair, kissing his head.

Percy made a humming sound in confirmation that he had heard his boyfriend. A small smile curved his lips. He liked the feeling of being loved, of being cared for. Perhaps this was what he had sought out during all his one-night-stands. Nico di Angelo, the one he had always wanted.

"I love that you love me", whispered Percy back, smiling softly.

"You two are going to be disgustingly cute, aren't you?", smiled Will teasingly.

"I would hope so", hummed Nico, resting his chin on Percy's head.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
